Matt
Matt é um dos personagens principais em Eddsworld. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em uma das primeiras animações de Edd Gould, "Edd Again". Aparência Matt é comumente reconhecido pelo seu cabelo ruivo, o queixo quadrado e seu enorme narcisismo. Ele costumava usar apenas uma t-shirt preta e um capuz com casaco verde, ao contrário de seu capuz roxo com camisa. Em Zanta Claws, Matt recebeu seu capuz roxo como um presente de Natal do Papai Noel. A partir desse dia, ele veste seu capuz roxo e casaco verde como sua marca registrada. Como mostrado em Eddsworld theme, Matt usa uma camisa preta com os dizeres "I ♥ M@". Personalidade Matt aparenta ser bobo durante a série toda. Ele tende a usar palavras que criam a impressão de que ele é inteligente, mas ele provavelmente não sabe o que eles realmente significam. Ele também é incrivelmente narcisista, cuidando apenas de sua aparência. Ele tem, no entanto parecem ter algumas intenções amáveis, e em Hide and Seek salvou a comida na geladeira. Como visto no jogo Quest for Bacon ele gosta muito de bacon. Em Fan Service é dito que Matt tem "alergia a cães", até mesmo ao ponto de matá-lo. Isso foi provavelmente uma piada, pois nos créditos é afirmado que Matt "não é realmente alérgico a cães". Embora não tenha sido confirmado, a sua bebida favorita parece ser leite, como ele mostra desconforto ao jogarem fora seu leite em Hammer & Fail Part 2, e também foi visto bebendo-o em Fun Dead. Apesar de ser visto principalmente como um estúpido, em todos os três especiais do Zanta Claws ele é mostrado tendo inteligência ligeiramente superior, mais precisamente no segundo e no final do terceiro. Formas alternativas Ao longo da série Matt tem muitas formas e disfarces diferentes. Alguns exemplos desses: Future Matt Esta versão do Matt estreou em WTFuture junto com Future Tom. Ele parece mais velho e tem um tapa-olho de metal e um queixo metálico. O Future Edd mudou algo no futuro que tirou o tapa-olho e o queixo do metal e mudou seu estilo de cabelo da frente. Ele usa o mesmo casaco e um pescoço de tartaruga roxo em vez do capuz roxo, mas o queixo metálico e olho biônico é logo removido. Zombeh Matt Matt apareceu pela primeira vez em Zombeh Attack 1, onde ele foi mordido por um zumbi e se transformou em um. Em Zombeh Attack 3, morreu ao cair em um " ", exclamando: " ". Vampire Matt Vampire Matt só apareceu em Matt Sucks até agora. No Halloween ele foi mordido por um vampiro com raiva e se transformou em um. Mais tarde, ele tenta sugar o sangue de Edd e Tom, mas é tarde demais, pois eles se mataram. Mais tarde, ele acidentalmente se mata depois de pisar sob a luz do sol. Matt da vida real ::''Ver artigo principal: Matt Hargreaves Na vida real, Matt era o melhor amigo de Edd Gould. Ele dubla Matt e tem seu próprio canal no Youtube, assim como Tom e Edd. Seu nome de usuário do YouTube é MattLobster em que ele faz seus próprios vídeos. Lista de mortes Semelhante ao Kenny de South Park, Matt morreu muitas vezes em Eddsworld. Aqui está uma lista de suas mortes nos episódios principais e curtas. Ele morreu sete vezes na série cânone. right *Tiro na boca depois de matar Edd, Tom e Tord - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005; *Mordido num ataque zombeh - Zombeh Attack 1; *Morto quando Edd bate nele com uma galinha - Zombeh Attack 3; *Caiu um das escadas, depois sofreu um ataque cardíaco - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007; *Mordido por um vampiro, depois saiu sob a luz do sol como um vampiro - Matt Sucks; *Em uma história em quadrinhos, ele curiosamente abre uma lata rotulada "Death in a Can". Em seguida, corta para sua lápide, onde se lê "não me arrependo de nada!"; *Tem um ataque de alergia quando Tom traz um cão em casa, e morre depois. Sua lápide diz "Eu odeio vocês". - Fan Service. Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Principais Categoria:Eddsworld